Percy Jackson and the McKinley Kids
by JosephineKaitlyn
Summary: Percy Jackson figured he could relax now that the war was over. But when Grover iris messages him about a demigod he can't quite figure out he finds himself enrolling in McKinley High School in Lima Ohio to do a little investigating of his own. Not only does he find a strange son of Poseidon (thanks Dad) but a satyr that has been MIA for over 20 years, set before HoO. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Percy Jackson figured he could relax with Annabeth now that the war was over. But when Grover iris messages him about a demigod he can't quite figure out he finds himself enrolling in McKinley High School in Lima Ohio to do a little investigating of his own. Not only does he find a strange son of Poseidon (thanks Dad) but a satyr that has been MIA for over 20 years and knows the last word in disguise. Set before the Heroes of Olympus Rated T for language. I don't own Glee or Percy Jackson.  
**-**  
Percy couldn't believe his luck. Actually he could, because Percy Jackson had always had shitty luck. Two months, _two months_ after the Titan War his best friend Grover is calling in a favor.

"You want me to do what?" Percy yelled causing the mist in front of him to dissipate.

Grover flinched, "Careful Perc," he cautioned, "You're making the connection worse."

He muttered darkly before returning to normal tones to address Grover, "Where am I going exactly?"

He flinches again before telling Percy, "Lima, Ohio," Grover wasn't scared of Percy, he was scared of Percy's temper.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you handled the paperwork?" Percy asked liking this plan less and less.

Grover nods adamantly.

"I'll see you in a few hours then."

"Bye Percy!"

Percy waved his hand through the mist, then turned to find his mom and stepdad Paul looking at him quietly. Percy's mom was already tearing up but

go to the point quickly, "How long?"

Percy sighed, "A week, maybe two, unless I run into trouble," _Which I probably will, _he thought, but his mom didn't need to know that.

She nodded and hugged him tightly, "Get packed then, I'll go get some mortal money for you. Don't call Blackjack until I get home, okay honey?"

Percy nodded numbly. Strangely he hadn't even thought of Blackjack yet then again how else was he supposed to get to Ohio?

Fifteen minutes later he was packed up and ready to go. Percy bid his final farewells to his parents, promising his mom he'd iris message her and Annabeth as soon as he could.

Percy let out his best taxi whistle and within minutes he and Blackjack were had to admit he had seen more impressive schools but there was a certain- how would Annabeth put it?- quaintness to it. As soon as he walked in though he felt it. Demigod energy, strong energy at that. Percy shivered and looked over at Grover who nodded before pushing him toward the principal's office- Figgins? What kind of name was that?- to get his schedule.

The whole time a short, young man with deep hazel eyes had been watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi! This is the second chapter!  
x Phina  
_

"Poseidon, help me," Percy muttered as Grover led him around the school.

"So this is McKinley," Grover said, "All you need to remember is avoid the jocks and coach Sue and you should be alright."

Percy nodded, the first bit of advice was standard, though the second was a little unusual.

"Who's coach Sue?" he asked.

"The Cheerios coach, the Cheerios are the cheerleaders." Percy heard someone say behind them.

Percy turned to find a... giant. Not a real giant mind you just a really freakishly tall guy.

"Mr. Hudson," Grover said, "I didn't notice you."

"Grover, " Mr. Hudson said, "How many times must I tell you? Call me Finn."

"Of course... Finn," Grover replied.

"Who are you?" he asked Percy with a friendly smile.

"Percy Jackson," I said offering my hand.

He took it, "Nice to meet you Percy, now if you'll excuse me I have to go. I'll see you in Glee Grover."

"Glee?" Percy asked Grover.

"Show choir."

Percy cracked up.

"Shut up Percy."

Percy struggled to compose his face. Then a guy with helmet head- wait is that gel?- passed by him and Percy felt it again, the demigod energy. But this time there was something else, a whiff of the sea.

The guy turned and waved to Grover, who waved back, "That's Blaine Anderson, that's the demigod." Grover told Percy.

Percy felt drained, of course Grover called him. Because Grover knew.

**A/N:** How about that?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** So any guesses on how badly Percy will react to his new half-brother? Anyone think they'll be a flashback to blowing up toilets?  
_

Percy was pissed. Beyond pissed, that's probably why Grover looked so glad when he had to go to Glee. The last thing Grover wanted was to get attacked by some random plumbing.

Percy spent the rest of the day alternating between nervous, confused and fuming. Percy couldn't figure out how Poseidon got it past the gods, how this kid had survived past eleven without some kind of training and why his Dad didn't tell him. Not to mention the fact that his classes weren't making very much sense since he was focusing on this Blaine kid.

Percy has never been more glad to hear a school bell ring. Grover had offered a room at "his place" so Percy wouldn't have to use the Mist to convince a concierge to rent out a hotel room to a sixteen year old.

As he left the building he noticed something strange. A group of kids (including Grover) were being ganged up on by some big jocks in Varsity jackets. The jocks had cups in their hands. The events that followed seemed to go in slow motion for Percy. The jocks tossed the cups towards the group covering them with bright colored slushies.

Percy headed over to the group slowly. He wanted the jocks to leave first. The last thing he needed was Chiron finding out he attacked a bunch of mortals.

As he approached the group he heard a lot of babbling.

"... group trip to the bathroom, ladies?"

"... my chair is soaked."

"... my gel..."

"Grover?" he said.

"Percy, hi," Grover said quietly.

"Grover, who is this?" a tall, blonde boy asked.

"It's cool Sam. This is my best friend Percy, He just transferred here." Grover reassured the guy.  
"Nice to meet you Percy," a chorus of voices said.

"Nice to meet all of you," he replied and even though he addressed the group he focused on Blaine.

Blaine was a little shorter than him. His hair was dark like Percy's and judging by the few curls that have escaped the gel very unruly. His eyes were the only thing that were different, Blaine's were a bright hazel. The funny thing was Blaine seemed like he was looking back at him.

"Blaine, I'm going to go clean up, are you coming?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam, I'll be there second," Blaine replied, "Percy can we talk for a minute first?"

"Sure... Blaine."

Blaine dragged him away from the group and turned to him with fear in his eyes.

"Is there something wrong? First, Grover now you?" he asked, "Are there monsters?"

Percy blinked, Blaine knew. Blaine knew about monsters. "No there aren't any monsters," Percy reassured him quietly, "Grover, he's recruiting, making sure that demigods are safe and make it to Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh," Blaine said thoughtfully, "I don't need to go to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" he asked.

"My dad trained me when I was little. I know how to defend myself." Blaine said simply.

"You know who your father is?" Percy asked, praying he was wrong.

"'Course I do. My father is Poseidon."

**A/N:** Dun. Dun. Dun.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hey everyone! So I'm pretty pleased with how this fic is coming along and I'm sorry if this seems draggy to anyone. I'm currently writing two fanfictions so it's hard to keep them both on pace.

For the record I still don't own Percy Jackson or Glee.

x Phina  
_

Percy was pretty sure that he was going to puke. Here was this high school senior, only a year older than Percy claiming to be a child of Poseidon.

"Percy," Blaine said seeming worried, "Are you okay?"

Percy looked at him, "Yeah, I'm pretty okay for a guy who just found out his father only told him half truths and he actually has a sibling."

"Wait you're Percy Jackson?" Blaine asked, shocked.

"Yep."

"Dad never..."

"Nope."

"Jesus," Blaine said, "I'm so sorry Perc."

"It's not your fault Blaine," Percy told him, because it wasn't.

"Here," Blaine handed him a business card, "Meet me at this address tomorrow morning and we'll talk and catch up."

Percy glanced at the card. It was for a coffee shop in the center of town. He nodded and Blaine made his way back to the school to clean up.  
_**_**

As it turned out there were two bedroom apartments placed strategically throughout America for visiting keepers so Percy didn't have to worry about sleeping on the floor of a forest somewhere where Grover had charmed a nymph in. Or on a dirty coach at a random satyr cousin's place of dwelling, whatever that may be. Instead Percy was able to toss and turn in comfort at the thought of his meeting with his brother the next day.

He had iris messaged Annabeth and told her about the events of the day. She was just as shocked as Percy was and offered to get Chiron but Percy stopped her. He needed to get to know Blaine before he got the activities director at camp involved.

He hadn't told his mother yet, he figured it was something he needed to her in person, preferably when Blaine was with him.

Finally Percy fell asleep, hoping dreams wouldn't follow.  
_**_  
A/N: **Up next: The boys coffee date!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I really need a beta for these stories, if anyone's interested shoot me a PM. I'll (probably) have a couple of questions and probably will stalk your stories but I'd be incredibly grateful if you did offer.

Anyway now that that's out of the way, let's continue with the story shall we?

x Phina  
_

Percy drummed a beat on the tabletop waiting for his brother. Sure he was a good ten minutes early but he couldn't stay in that apartment any longer. His ADHD combined with pure anticipation made it impossible to stay still, causing Grover to pretty much kick him out telling him he'd feel better once he had some caffeine in his system. You know you're best friends when...

Percy perked up, the door of the Lima Bean had opened and with it came dark hair and energy from the sea.

"Hey Perc," Blaine greeted him, the nickname already sticking.

At least it was better than Seaweed Brain. "Hey Blaine," he replied.

"How long have you been here?" Blaine inquired getting into line with Percy sticking close to him.

"About ten minutes ago, give or take." Percy said trying desperately to read the menu in front of him.

"Jeez Perc! You should have called me, I could have come earlier," Blaine noticed the desperate look on Percy's face, "Dyslexic?"  
"Yeah," Percy replied softly, a blush staining his cheeks, "You?"

Blaine shook his head, "Just ADHD, though ADHD isn't a just thing."

Percy nodded understanding what Blaine meant, "Can you help me?"

"Of course. What are brothers for?" Blaine said, offering Percy a few good choices based on his coffee preferences.

Eventually the pair found themselves sitting at a small table after some weird questions from the over-friendly barista (Well weird to Percy, Blaine seemed unfazed).

"Sorry about Christy, she's my usual barista so we're pretty friendly," Blaine told Percy.

"Who's Kurt, then?" Percy asked indicating the coffee cup Christy gave Blaine 'on the house'.

Blaine shifted in his chair slightly, "You know how to get right to the point of everything don't you," He chuckled before taking a deep breath, "Kurt's my boyfriend."

Percy considered that briefly, he had to admit that he figured Blaine was gay. He was dapper enough that it was pretty obvious, though he did have some pretty straight vibes.

Before Percy realized he was asking Blaine if he could meet Kurt.

"Really?" Blaine asked evidently shocked, "You want to meet him?"

"Yeah," Percy replied.

"Okay."

After that Blaine asked Percy if he had a girlfriend and he told him about Annabeth. The rest of the time they chatted about their families and exchanged war stories. Soon enough though Blaine got a text and he had to go. Percy had almost forgotten that Blaine had passed himself off as a normal guy and had places to be on a Saturday afternoon.

"I'll see you on Monday bro," Percy told him, offering his hand.

Blaine ignored Percy's outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug, "I'll see you on Monday," he replied releasing Percy and heading to the door. He waved jovially and was gone.

_What the heck just happened?_ Percy thought.

**A/N:** Oh, Percy. Getting hugged by your brother isn't that weird! At least he isn't Tyson**. **


	6. Chapter 6

When Percy entered McKinley High on Monday morning he was wishing he had another cup of that coffee he got from the Lima Bean on Saturday.

Percy had slept badly the night before, nightmares always plagued him but they seemed to be getting worse since he met Blaine.

"Good morning Perc," Blaine said cheerily, "I was wondering if you want to grab coffee with Kurt and I this afternoon?"

"Sure Blaine," Percy replied, "I'd love too. I'll meet you there."

"No you won't, you can ride with Kurt and I that way you aren't ridiculously early again," Blaine said firmly, "I'll see you this afternoon, Perc."

"See you Blaine."

Today was much better than Friday, as Percy was actually able to concentrate on his classes. Percy wasn't used to normal public school but he was surprised at how easy it was. He also realized the kid in the wheelchair he met on Friday was in one of his classes. His name is Artie, he had demigod energy on him. With a persuading he discovered Artie's father was a child of Hermes. Percy shuddered and then manipulated the Mist so Artie wouldn't remember the conversation. He'd have to ask Blaine if he knew about that.

By the time the bell rang, Percy had made a new friend, a new enemy and almost killed a mortal. A pretty normal day for Percy when he's in the mortal world.

"Hey Percy," Blaine greeted him, "You coming?"

Percy jumped, "Blaine! How'd you know what class I'd be in?"

Blaine laughed, "Oh I have my tricks, c'mon."

Percy and Blaine got in his car and started heading to the cafe.

"Where's Kurt?"

"In his car, he was running late this morning so we rode in separate vehicles." Blaine explained, as he turned into the parking lot.

They went into the cafe where they were approached by a tall boy with chestnut colored hair. It was perfectly styled and his clothes were the most fashionable Percy had ever seen on a real person.

"Blaine!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hey, beautiful," Blaine told the boy, pecking him on the cheek, "Missed me?"

"Please," he snorted, "I just saw you five minutes ago."

They both giggled. Percy coughed, causing them to finally turn and look at him.

"Oh my God, Perc I'm so sorry," Blaine exclaimed, "Percy this is my boyfriend Kurt, Kurt this is my half-brother Percy."

Percy could see the questions forming under his perfectly style hair.

But instead he simply extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet you, Percy,"

"The pleasure is all mine, Kurt." he replied taking his hand.

**A/N:** Next- Kurt bombards the boys with questions.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Oh my goodness! I am horrible, please don't hate me! Totally forgot to update! Sorry!  
x Phina

"Perc," Blaine hissed in his brother's ear, "Kurt doesn't know about me."  
Percy looked over at him, "Seriously dude?"  
"Yes." Blaine replied, avoiding Percy's stare.  
"How in the hell are we supposed to explain this then?" Percy asked, pissed off.  
"We tell him, all of it." Blaine replied as if it was simple.  
"He won't believe us." Percy said.  
"Sure he will," Blaine reassured.  
Percy looked at his half-brother in disbelief. How in Olympus' name could someone be that damn naive?  
"So Percy," Kurt started once the three of them had finally sat down, "How come I've never heard of you?"  
Ignoring Blaine's flinch, Percy's answered honestly, "We had never met previous to Friday. I was as shocked to meet Blaine as you are to meet me."  
Kurt looked over at Blaine the unspoken question clear. Even here people didn't believe him.  
"It's true," Blaine told him, "Our father, and I don't mean the man I live with, but my biological father told me about Percy but I had never met him."  
"Still pissed at dad for that one." Percy pointed out.  
"Hey, in my defense you were always saving the world and I was trying to lead a normal mortal life." Blaine shot back.  
"What's the fun in being mortal?" Percy said.  
Before Blaine could reply Kurt cut him off, "What on Earth are you two talking about?"  
Shit. For a moment both of them had forgotten Kurt was there.  
"Kurt," Blaine said, taking his hand, "There's something Perc and I need to talk to you about."  
"Okay." he said slowly, "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," Blaine quickly reassured him, "This is just going to be confusing and seem really outlandish." Blaine glanced at Percy.  
"What?"  
"Can you manipulate the Mist so just Kurt can see?" Blaine asked him.  
Percy sighed, Blaine was asking a lot. "I... maybe. Let me try." Percy concentrated.  
Blaine felt the air distinctly change. Percy sighed.  
"There you go," Percy said.  
"Thanks." Blaine said appreciatively.  
"Now Kurt," Percy said, not trusting Blaine to get to the point, "As my brother is taking his sweet time telling you is we aren't fully mortal, not like you are."  
Kurt looked at him, evidently confused and a little skeptical, "What do you mean by that?"  
"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" Percy asked him.  
"You mean like the old myths about Hercules and the Minotaur?" Kurt asked.  
"Yup," Percy replied, "Are you familiar with Poseidon?"  
"The sea god?" Kurt asked again, clearly confused as to where this is going.  
"He's our father," Percy told him, gesturing to Blaine and himself.  
Kurt snorted, "Right."  
Percy looked at Blaine exasperated, "I told you he wouldn't believe us. But you're little naive ass didn't believe me."  
Blaine looked broken, he couldn't believe his boyfriend wouldn't accept the truth. Percy felt bad, but the he had an idea.  
"Why don't you two come outside with me?" He asked pushing his chair back, "There's someone I want you to meet."  
Percy proceeded outside with Kurt and Blaine following behind, now equally bemused. Once they got outside Percy let out his best taxi whistle. Blackjack was nearby, since Percy needed him when he wanted to go anywhere. There wasn't a taxi service in this town so Blackjack was the next best thing.  
Blackjack showed up a few minutes later.  
_Hey boss._  
"Hey Blackjack," Percy said petting the pegasus' face, "What's up?"  
_Can we get some donuts?_  
Blaine snickered, "Your pegasus likes donuts?"  
_Whoa! Who's this guy?_  
"Easy," Blaine shushed Blackjack, "I'm a son of Poseidon too, that's why I can hear you."  
_Boss I didn't know you had a brother. You know other than Tyson._  
"Neither did I until about three days ago." Percy said. Percy turned to look at Kurt. Kurt's face was lit up with wonder.  
"Do you see him?" Percy asked.  
"Yes," Kurt breathed, "He's beautiful." Kurt inched closer.  
_He can pet me if he wants boss. Why is he being so weird?_  
"He's mortal," Percy and Blaine told him together.  
_He has the Sight?_  
"No, I manipulated the Mist."  
_Gotcha._  
"You can touch him Kurt," Percy told the brunette boy gently, "He won't bite."  
Kurt nodded and slowly closed the gap between him and Blackjack. He pet Blackjack's face and his face lit up again.  
He turned to Percy and Blaine, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you guys."  
"It's okay, it's a lot to..." Percy began before tensing. _Shit,_ he thought, _perfect timing._  
Suddenly two dracaenae slithered up, "Well what iss going on here?" they hissed in unison.  
Percy pulled out Riptide, "Blaine get Kurt inside, make sure no one leaves the cafe until I give you the all clear."  
Blaine nodded and tugged at his boyfriend's elbow, pulling him inside.  
Percy turned to the dracaenae and smirked. Time to kick some snake tail.


	8. Chapter 8

"Blaine, what are those?" Kurt asks his eyes alight with curiosity.  
Blaine glances at his boyfriend before looking back out the window at where his half-brother is preparing to fight. "They're dracaenae, she-snake demons." Blaine told Kurt resisting the urge to run out and help Percy.  
"Oh," Kurt says, "It looks like Percy's not having much trouble out there."  
"He probably isn't," Blaine agreed, "He's been saving the world since he was twelve. Fighting monsters would be like second-nature to him."  
"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.  
Blaine turned and looked at his boyfriend, smiling softly. "They really aren't my stories to tell, you'll have to ask Perc."  
"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively.  
"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine replied giving his boyfriend his full attention after Percy cut of one of the dracaenae's head.  
"What did you mean by a 'normal mortal life'?" Kurt asked.  
Blaine sighed and took Kurt's hand, leading him back to the table they had been sitting at.  
"Most demigod children go to Camp Halfblood in Long Island, New York. It's sort of a safe haven where you're trained to fight." Blaine began, "I didn't want to do that."  
"Why not?"  
Blaine thought about it, "I guess I was scared. You try telling a ten year old that he has to go to a summer camp thousands of miles away and he might never get to come home."  
"Why wouldn't you get to come home?" Kurt asked confused.  
"For demigod children of the Big Three; the Big Three are Poseidon, Hades and Zeus, it's usually dangerous for them out in the mortal world, they attract too many monsters." Blaine explained.  
"So how can you survive?" Kurt asked,  
"My dad brought me to his underwater palace for training when I was ten." Blaine said.  
"But..." Kurt was cut off by Percy coming in the cafe.  
"Well that's enough excitement for me for one day," Percy said brushing a weird yellow powder off his clothes, "Kurt I'm sure you have more questions so let's meet up this weekend, okay? Preferably in less public setting."  
Kurt nodded, "My parents are going out of town this weekend and Finn is hardly ever home so we can meet at my house on Saturday."  
Percy nodded and said his goodbyes.

**A/N:** I don't own Percy Jackson or Glee.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **For anyone reading this story or my other story, You Just Got Zized, sorry about the crappy updating with school back in session I have hardly any time to write! I will make a point to update at least once a week. Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who is reading whether it be your first time or you keep coming back. This is for you guys.  
x Phina

When Blackjack dropped Percy off at Kurt's house the following weekend he wasn't expecting it to look so... normal. Kurt's evident love of fashion had seriously thrown Percy for a loop. If Percy didn't know better he'd think Kurt was a child of Aphrodite. Honestly he'd fit right in with the girls at camp... especially Silena. Stop it Percy, he scolded himself, that's the last thing you should be thinking about right now.  
By this point Percy had reached the front door and before he knocked the flung open revealing Kurt.  
"Hi Percy!" He said wiping his hands on the apron he was sporting, "I'd hug you but I'm sort of a mess right now." Kurt added sheepishly, leading Percy inside.  
"Hey Perc," Blaine greeted him, "What's up?"  
"Not much," Percy replied, "Grover's 'recycling' so Lima's landfills will be happier. I just wish he'd quit it with the silverware."  
Blaine laughed and upon seeing the confused look on Kurt's face, Percy elaborates, "Every time I finish a can of Coke he asks me if he can eat it and he keeps accidentally eating the forks during breakfast because he's rushing to get to school," Percy rolls his eyes, "It's his own fault. I mean ever since, Rachel?, gave him that vegan omelet recipe he's been obsessed."  
"Are we talking about Grover in glee club? Why is he eating metal?" Kurt asked still confused.  
"He's a satyr," Blaine told him.  
"Oh. Really?" Kurt said, his face lighting up like it does whenever he got new information about the fantastical world around him.  
The boys were interrupted but loud alarm coming from the stove. Kurt immediately sprung up and pulled two muffin trays out of the oven. Percy's mouth started watering, one of the pans was real blueberry muffins. They were even dyed blue like Percy's mom made them.  
"I've never had blue muffins before but Mrs. Blofis said they're wonderful." Kurt said a mischievous glint in his eye.  
Percy nearly choked on the water that had been placed in front of him., "You got in contact with my mom?"  
"Yep," Kurt replied easily, "She's really nice."  
"HOW?" Percy asked.  
"Iris-message." Blaine replied this time, in a "duh!" tone, "Kurt figured you'd be homesick and he was making muffins anyway so he wanted to ask your mom what your favorite flavor was."  
Percy's heart swelled at the sweet gesture. Kurt was such a nice guy and he seemed to really want to make Percy comfortable.

An hour, two trays of muffins, a pot of coffee and a bottle of orange juice later the boys made their way into the living room to have a "demigod Q & A sesh" as Kurt had taken to calling it.  
Kurt and Blaine immediately parked themselves on the sofa and Kurt kindly offered the recliner to Percy.  
Percy sat down awkwardly. He had tried to prepare himself for this but with no idea what Kurt (hell, even Blaine) would ask it made it difficult.  
Kurt watched Percy carefully and as he got situated Kurt thought about what his first question should be. He decided to pick the easiest one.  
"Hey Perc," Blaine started saying, obviously on his own train of thought, "Do you feel that?"  
"Feel what?" Percy asked.  
"Sit still and concentrate." Blaine instructed, his hazel eyes dulled with confusion.  
Percy obliged and sat very still, closing his eyes. A few moments later his sea green eyes flew open and together the brothers called, "Dad?"  
The floorboards rumbled slightly and the brothers seemed to be listening to something very intently. After a few moments of this Kurt started to freak out, what the hell is going on? he thought desperately. But as soon as the thought crossed his mind the rumbling had stopped and the boys returned to normal.  
"Damn. I just..." Percy started.  
"I know right?" Blaine said shivering slightly.  
"Um hello? Very confused mortal over here." Kurt said weakly.  
"Sorry Kurt," the brothers said in unison.  
"That was Poseidon," Percy explained, "He was doing us a favor."  
"Right." Kurt replied.  
"So Kurt, are you ready to start?" Percy said nervously.  
Kurt quickly regathered his thoughts and spit out the first question he thought of, "Where did that sword come from?"  
Percy laughed and pulled a ball point pen out of his pocket, "It's right here. I keep it with me at all times. In case something like what happened at the Lima Bean, happens." Percy then took the top off the pen and it grew into a glowing three foot long bronze sword.  
"Damn," Blaine whistled, "That is a nice blade."  
"Yeah it is," Percy said looking at the blade fondly, "Good old Riptide has gotten me through more than one sticky situation."  
"Riptide?" Kurt piped up, "That sounds familiar. Was it in a myth?"  
"Probably, it was one of Hercules weapons." Percy said.  
"Seriously?" Kurt asked.  
"Yup." Percy replied.  
"Can I...?" Blaine started.  
"Sure, Blaine." Percy said handing him Riptide.  
Blaine grasped the hilt firmly, marveling at the perfect balance. He was tempted to swing it around but he figured Kurt wouldn't appreciate it if he accidently took out some furniture. Regretfully Blaine handed the sword back to Percy and reclaimed his spot on the couch.  
Percy touched the top of the blade with the pen cap, and the sword shrank back into a ballpoint pen again. "Next?" he prompted Kurt.  
"Have you ever seen someone die?" Kurt asked.  
Percy's face darkened. He knew Kurt was just curious and he wasn't trying to upset Percy but that question still stung, "Let's just say during the War I saw more than my fair share of pain." Percy finally said.  
"The War?"  
Percy nodded, "The Titan War, well the second Titan War to be exact."  
"What happened?" Kurt asked, as curious as ever.  
"Kronos, the king Titan if you will, started regaining consciousness when I was twelve. He started manipulating demigods, trying to make them hate the gods and help him rise again. Kronos' only goal was to destroy the gods and he didn't care who he had to harm to get what he wanted." Percy explained.  
"Wow," Kurt said, "How were you involved?"  
"I was the child of the Prophecy. I was the one who determined what would happen; would the gods survive, or would Kronos take over and the world as we know it be destroyed." Percy told him.  
"Damn."  
"Pretty much." Percy agreed.  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with many more questions and long winded stories that Percy hadn't told in years. It was strange how comfortable he felt talking about these things with Kurt. It was shocking really.


	10. Chapter 10

By the end of the afternoon, Kurt's mind was overloaded. All the information Blaine and Percy had given him was crazy. When Blaine had first told Kurt he figured Blaine had slipped a beer passed him, when he wasn't looking. But as he and Percy, explained the world he was missing, he couldn't help but believe. Plus the sword, the earthquake, the pegasus? How could he not?  
That night Kurt hopped online, going on his facebook. He surfed around, seeing an old, _old_, name. He smiled and read the status accompanying it.  
Jake Mason:  
I can't believe it's been almost 3 months since I lost my counselor. I will never know how he kept the cabin in such great condition. You were amazing, Beckendorf. We miss you.  
_Annabeth Chase likes this._  
_Chase? That's Percy girlfriend's last name,_ Kurt thought,_ Hm. I wonder if Percy knows Jake._ Kurt yawned, _I'll ask him tomorrow_, Kurt thought as he got himself ready for bed.

"Perc!" Kurt called.  
Percy turned around and saw Kurt running toward him. Gods it was too early for Kurt's antics.  
"Hi Kurt." Percy said, forcing a smile.  
"Do you know a guy named Jake Mason?" Kurt asked.  
"What?" That was the last thing Percy was expecting.  
"Jake Mason. He's an old friend of mine," Kurt elaborated.  
"Yeah, yeah I know Jake." Percy replied, still dazed.  
"I thought you might. Now who is Beckendorf?" Kurt asked. Immediately Kurt knew he was wrong to ask, Percy's normally bright eyes turned stormy. "I'm sorry."  
Percy smiled sadly, "It's fine, I'll tell you, but not here. Not now. Okay?"  
Kurt nodded. Percy waved goodbye and headed to his class.

**A/N:** Ahh! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who are reading. This was really fluffy, I know but I am really not sure where this story is going right now. I know how it is going to end but I'm not sure how I'm getting there.  
x Phina  
P.S I don't own anything!


	11. Chapter 11

"Whoa," Kurt whispered as he leaned against his chair.

Percy nodded solemnly, he had warned Kurt that Beckendorf's story wasn't a happy one. But Kurt still wanted to hear.

Now Percy was wondering if it had been a good idea, Kurt looked very stricken. "Are you okay?" Percy asked.

"Yes," Kurt breathed, "Yes," he repeated once he saw Percy's face.

Percy eyed Kurt carefully, still not really believing him. Percy had lived through this stuff and it still destroyed his being on a regular basis. He couldn't imagine how it would affect someone learning about it for the first time.

"Poor Jake," Kurt sighed, calling Percy's attention back to him, "After what happened to his brother this must have destroyed him."

"Brother?" Percy asked intrigued.

Kurt looked up, "Yes, his brother Mark Mason. Did Jake ever tell you about him?" Kurt asked.

Percy shook his head, mistified. Jake was a pretty quiet guy and didn't really talk to anyone outside of Cabin 9.

Kurt frowned, "I probably shouldn't say anything, but I doubt Jake even remembers me. He probably wouldn't care much.

Jake lived in Ohio with his mom and little brother until we were eleven. When Jake was five his mom worked at my dad's tire shop and Jake was always trying to sneak in and 'help'. So eventually my dad asked me if I would be friends with Jake so he wouldn't get hurt."

Percy smiled sadly, it didn't take much imagination to picture a little Jake trying to help in a machine shop.

"I'll be the first to tell you we didn't along too well at first," Kurt continued, "But soon enough Jake and I were best friends. He was there through it all. When I realized I was gay, when I broke my finger, when my mom died."

A lump rose in Percy's throat. He wanted to comfort Kurt at the mention of his mother, but Percy had learned quickly that Kurt didn't take well to pity.

"I'd like to think I did the same for him. When he broke his arm, when he got into his first fight, even when he his little league baseball team lost in the playoffs.

Then the worst thing happened. A few months before Jake turned eleven, his little brother Mark got hit by a car while he was walking home from the bus. The driver panicked and drove away, so the police never found out who killed him. Mark was only nine."

Percy swore in greek under his breath. He couldn't believe something like that could happen to a child. Was life ever fair?  
"Jake and his mom moved out of Ohio the day Jake turned eleven." Kurt finished, his voice thick, "I haven't seen him since."

**A/N:** I am so, so, so sorry I haven't updated this in forever. School has been a major pain in my ass lately.

My break starts soon so hopefully I will get my act together and write, but we'll see.

x Phina


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Alright guys. This is it. This will be the last chapter and then I'm writing an epilogue. After that this story is finished! I may write a sequel, if anyone is interested but until then, enjoy!

x Phina

* * *

It had been two weeks since Percy had come to Lima. Two long, crazy, intense, complicated weeks. Needless to say he was ready to go home.

Blaine and Kurt took the day off of school to see him off. Percy had insisted that they didn't have to bother but they wouldn't hear it. In the end Percy was glad they had. He would miss his brother and his fashion loving-Broadway bound-diva of a boyfriend. Percy hadn't gotten this close to anyone outside of camp in quite a while, so it was weird knowing he would wake up tomorrow and this little world of Lima would be nothing but a memory.

"You'll come and visit this summer, right?" Percy asked Blaine.

"Of course, I can't wait." Blaine replied, blinking back tears.

"I'll come too," Kurt added, a single tear racing down his cheek, "I want to see Jake."  
Percy smiled, "I think he'd like that." He then clambered on to Blackjack's back, "Don't cry guys. I'll see you soon."  
The pair before him nodded and waved as Blackjack took off, flying east. They waved until the black smudge in the distance disappeared. Then, the two looked at each other and shared a watery smile. This was not good-bye for good, just for a while.

**The End.**


End file.
